


The Horizon Rivalry, When the Sky faces the Ground

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clexaweek 2020 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Clexaweek2020, Clexaweek2020 Day 1, Day 1 forbidden love, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer, Football | Soccer Player Clarke Griffin, Football | Soccer Player Lexa (The 100), Forbidden Love, More relationships to by added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Rival Relationship, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are from enemy universities, for three years they didn't care about each other- they heated each other- Captains of their owns soccer teams, with their own parents as coaches and directors of each school, their rivalry was expected. What would happen when they start caring about each other more than they should? Will their parents and friends figured out? Will they be able to affront their own feeling? Will love wins?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexaweek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637647
Comments: 28
Kudos: 79
Collections: Clexaweek2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Clexaweek kru!!!!!  
> I've been looking forward for this day since October, I can't believe is here.  
> I'm so excited to show you everything I've been writing for this week, I really enjoyed writing this one specifically, so I hope you like as much as I did.  
> More character and relationships will be added in a future in order to don't give spoilers.  
> All mistakes are mine (Still looking for a beta)  
> Enjoy.

_**Day 1 Forbidden Love** _

It was the middle of November, last game before the final, whoever win this classify to the final. They were on the second half of the game; the Grounders were up for one Goal over the Arkers, they were on the halftime and Lexa, the Commander of the Grounder, could savor the victory. On the other side, Clarke, Captain of the Arkers was cursing about the other team, she needed to win this game, she needed to be on the final and she wouldn't let that bitch with her raccoon make up take that from her.

"Clarke, what are you thinking?" Her father and coach, asked her.

She sighed turning her attention back to her team "We need to take that raccoon out" she said seriously, but she heard a lot of chuckles because of the nickname.

"How do you wanna do that?" Asked Raven incredulous "She's like... a fucking ninja! No one can stop her"

"I will" Clarke said with determination "Just make sure to cover my place"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jake asked alarmed.

"It means, that we _will_ win this game, dad."

Clarke and Jake had a telepathic discussion for a few minutes till Jake gave up "Okay... let's win! Arkers at three!" he said putting his hand in the middle of the circle, quickly followed by Clarke and the rest of the team.

"One. Two. Three. Arkers!" Everybody yelled before running back to the field.

The Grounder were entering too, with their war paints back and looking like they haven't been playing for 45 minutes straight. Lexa and Clarke eyed each other while walking to their positions.

The Grounder had the game, Lexa walked to the center of the field right in front of Anya, they started the game with passes, and the next 15 minutes were that: Passes.

The grounder trying to pass the defenses, the Arkers taking the ball, the Grounders taking it back and so, until Anya tried to pass through the defenses. It didn't work; Fox intersected it and passed it to Raven on the middle, who passed it to Clarke on the left. The blonde keeps it for a while going forward. She saw Lexa in front of her and Octavia on her right; she looked behind and found Raven looking at her with a smile.

Clarke did a move pretending to pass the ball to Raven and the brunette ran forward her. With Raven as distraction for Lexa, Clarke passed the ball to Octavia and started running along side with Lexa and Raven, both Arkers blocking the way for the Commander. Lexa tried to get away, but the only purpose of the Arkers was to stop her. Forwards, Octavia and Harper were making a number on the defenses of the Grounder, with Anya and Lexa out of the area it was easy for Octavia to log the second Goal for their team.

Clarke and Raven hugged each other while Lexa walked mad at Anya. That was a dirty move, but not enough for the ref to call it a foul. Everyone got back to their positions and Lexa and Anya walked back to the middle, this time it was Lexa who gave the ball to Anya, just before running to the defenses line, Anya passed it back and started running with her, they avoided all the defenses by giving each other passes.

When Lexa saw there were only two defenses left she decided to take care of them herself, but she didn't expected the Captain of the Arkers to ran into her without any wit. The blonde ran to Lexa's side and tried hit the ball, not avoiding Lexa's legs. The brunette avoid Clarke's hit from the ball and tried to passed it to Anya, but she got kicked on the calf for Clarke, and loose the control of the ball and her balance. Clarke moved to be in front of her when she was falling, so when they hit the ground Clarke was above Lexa, not even trying to get up.

Fox had intercepted the ball and started going forward with Raven's help, the ref didn't play any attention to the two captains on the floor and followed Raven through the field. The brunette passed the ball to Harper to escape from a Grounder.

"Get the hell off me!" yelled Lexa trying to take Clarke's body off hers. As soon as they were both on their feet they started running to the ball. Harper passed the ball back to Raven and she passed it immediately to Octavia. The shorter brunette drove the ball for a while looking for the next pass. Lexa made it to stand in front of Harper, but Clarke was right behind her and Harper ran away, Octavia gave her a pass.

Lexa was going to ran to Octavia and intercept the pass, but again, Clarke stopped her, the blonde grabbed her t-shirt and hold her back right before start running to the right and giving Octavia a signal to pass the ball to her.

The ball was on the air flying in her direction, but Lexa was running in her direction too. Clarke stopped her run and leaned a bit to the side, Lexa didn't stop but Clarke put her feet below Lexa's just in time. The brunette loose balance again and fell to the floor.

Many of 'REF!!', 'COACH!' and 'Come on!!' came from the Grounder as Clarke ran to receive the ball, the referee did say anything. Clarke put the ball on the floor, surprised that the ref haven't said anything, she wanted to take her time in adjusting to shoot, but Lexa was back on her feet looking like she was ready to kill- Oh! and running in Clarke's direction- Clarke looked back at the arc, the goalkeeper was to attentive to her movements, so she quickly passed the ball to Octavia.

Lexa almost made it in time; instead she crashed with Clarke, the blonde loose balance and fall holding Lexa t-shirt. They saw from the floor as Octavia kicked the ball to the arc and log another Goal. The referee blew his whistle to mark the Goal.

The bleachers explode; the Arkers celebrating and the Grounders calming for the foul. Lexa hit the ground beside Clarke's head and stood on her feet "Ref, come on!! You let go of two fouls on me!!" She yelled walking mad at the Referee.

Anya was soon at her side yelling as mad- and maybe more- as Lexa "First she kicked her and fall above her, and now she put her feet under hers!! Everybody saw that, Ref, come on!!" The Referee, Charles Pike, didn't even look at them, he just shook his head and said that the Goal was clear. The Grounders didn't stop claiming to the Referee, and some Arkers went to tell them to chill out just making everything worse.

The Grounder started yelling at the Arkers that they were cheaters, and that Clarke didn't know how to actually play soccer. The Arkers started yelling back that they were weak and liars. Lexa was trying to stop her team from killing the Arkers- and some even the ref- and trying to control herself to hit anybody that touched her; from the referee who told her Clarke haven't done any foul, till her own teammates who tried to stop her from keep walking- AKA: Anya.

Clarke, on the other hand, was trying to calm her team, she knew she had made a foul- two actually- the Goal shouldn't have count, but she wasn't going to said that the ref, but helpful stop the teams from killing each other- although, to be honest, the Grounders would _totally_ massacre them in seconds- Pike blew his whistle as loud as he could and both team stopped yelling.

"The Goal counted! There was no foul and at less that any of you wants to be out of the game for this last..." he looked at his watch "Three minutes, you will get back to you positions and continue with the game!"

There was a minute of silence and before anyone could say anything Lexa yelled at her team " _Bak yu op!"_ then she turn around to look at the _"Osir na win au"_ she said and walked to the center again with Anya, her team followed quickly.

The last three minutes didn't change anything, the Arkers were playing at the defensive and the ref didn't give more time, not even for the time they lose on the discussion. Clarke didn't feel it like a victory; she had expected to do something to Lexa so she couldn't keep playing and for the ref to expel her, but neither of them happened, and Clarke didn't feel good.

On the lockers rooms everyone was cheering and ready to celebrate, as Octavia was the scorer no one was playing much attention to Clarke so it was easy for her to escape out of the lockers room. Her father was waiting her outside and he hugged her immediately. "You don't seem really happy" her father said looking at her.

Clarke little-fake smile fell as she shook her head "I cheated" she whispered not able to look at her father "We shouldn't have won... I don't deserve the victory"

"It wasn't my fault! She cheated! How could I have done something about it, Dad!" Lexa was yelling at her coach on the other end of the hall.

"I'm your coach now, not your father. And you could have done many things, like assuming she would do something like that." Titus was talking calmly "Your mistake cost the team the final."

Lexa set her jaw and her eyes opened wide "My mistake?" she walked closer to Titus "She throw herself above me! She put her feet below mine and made me fall! There's no physical way I could have stopped that!" before Titus could reply Lexa took her bag and stormed out of the stadium.

Clarke sighed and looked back at her father "I'll leave before they realize I'm gone" she nodded back at the locker room.

"They'll do it sooner or later."

"I'll tell Raven and she will make sure that they are enough drunk to forget about me" Jake gave her a look "I mean..." Clarke rolled her eyes and snorted "Dad you know they'll get drunk, we're not angels."

Jake laughed before hugging her "I love you. Don't get lost" Clarke nodded on his shoulder and walked out of the stadium. She took her car and drove to her apartment, but she didn't go up, instead she walked to the pub not too far from there, she took her bag with her, just in case. It wasn't could outside, but she didn't know how this night was going to end, she was wearing a black-jeans and a comfy blue t-shirt with a bit of low neck.

She entered the pub and as she expected her friend weren't there, she walked closer to the bar and she saw something she didn't expect at all; Lexa was sitting there, alone, with a glass of Whisky on her hands. Clarke frowned, then she considered her options and decided to go and talk to her. She took a deep breath and sat by her side. Lexa didn't notice her or that's what the blonde though.

"Are you here to scrub me your victory on my face" Lexa didn't look at her just took another sip of her drink.

Clarke opened and closed her mouth a few time before deciding to go right "No I... came to say sorry" now Lexa did look at her with narrowed eyes "The ref should have count both fouls" _The second more than the first_ she thought to herself but preferred not to said it "Look, in both cases I had the intension to wipe you out" Lexa snorted looking back at her drink " _But_ with the intention of the ref kicking me out, too."

Lexa looked at her again with narrowed eyes "Victory stand on the back of scarify. Your thought your team could have won without you" the brunette whispered a bit surprised.

Clarke nodded "I bear it so they don't have to" she whispered back.

Clarke though she saw understanding in Lexa's eyes, but the brunette clenched her jaw and frowned "Except that you didn't bear"

Clarke tried to keep eye contact, but it was too much, Lexa had all the right to be mad at her and Clarke felt so guilty about it, so she looked at the floor "No... but... but I'm really sorry, Lexa" The brunette snorted "I am... look, I... I know it's hard to talk about it, but... I know how it feels..."

"What? You know how it feels to loose the chance to go to the final, because of a rich _cheater_ child?" Lexa looked at her with fury in her eyes.

The blonde's eyes opened wide as she snorted in surprise "Well, you're a rich child, too" Lexa opened her mouth but Clarke continued "And that's my point, you and I are no so different, I... I know how it feel that your parents act disappointed on you for something that is out of your control."

The brunette looked at her, with blank expression and clenched jaw, and Clarke looked right back, holding eye contact "I'm sorry about that, 'cause I know the victory should have been yours..." she looked at the counter of the bar, not able to look at the green eyed "I don't deserve it" she finally whispered

"No, you don't" Lexa said after some long minutes of silent. She drank the rest of her drink and stood to go, but the blonde stopped her, taking her arm.

"Wait... let me at least try to compensate, let me get you a drink." The brunette didn't seem convinces, so Clarke tried harder "Please?" she put the best puppy eyes she could and pouted sincerely. Lexa looked at her for another minutes before sighing and sitting back, she wasn't ready get back home "The same you were having?"

Lexa nodded without looking, the blonde made a signal to the bartender and asked fore two more Whiskeys, they drank in silent for a while, both lost on their thoughts, until Lexa's curiosity took the best of her "Why are you here?" she asked looking at the blonde. Clarke was surprised that the brunette had broken the silent and was also taken aback for the question; she already said she wanted to say sorry "I live on the next block. Why are you here instead of celebrating with your team?" Lexa clarified.

"Oh, uhm, well... I live three blocks away from here, and... As I said, I don't deserve the victory, neither the celebration." Lexa nodded and put her attention back on her drink, Clarke looked at he for a minute before doing the same.

When they finished their drinks, Clarke thought the brunette would just leave, instead Lexa looked at her expectantly "Come on, Griffin, I'm not ready to leave, if you're really sorry you better buy me another drink"

The blonde looked back at her with wide eyes, she opened and closed her mouth trying to say something, she closed her eyes and took a breath, then she opened her eyes and grinned at Lexa "Okay, Woods" she called the bartender and ordered another two Whiskeys.

Again they drank in silent, not lost in their thought anymore, but just quiet. It was on Clarke's third round and Lexa's fourth, that they finally spoke again "So... are you enough drunk to tell me which of your parents is the good cop?" the blonde asked.

Lexa took another sip of her drink, then she look at it analyzing the question "I think you already know that answer."

"Well I heard your dad been a dick with you out of the lockers..." Lexa looked at her like that was the answer of everything "but, you know, maybe they're both bad cops"

"Fortunately, no" Clarke looked at the brunette for a long moment, was that the only thing Lexa was going to say? "My mom is the good cop..." Lexa looked at her glass like it had the answers to everything "I really don't know why they got married..."

Clarke snorted and Lexa looked at her with raised brows "I don't know why my dad is still with my mother either... he is so sweet, and kind and loving, and my mom is... rude."

"Well... I can't say my mother is sweet, but... she's surely smart... like really smart... and as you and a lot others had said, my dad is a dick."

Clarke chuckled, and soon began fully laughing, with no reason, she was just drunk and lexa had just called her own dad a dick, Lexa started laughing with her and after a few minutes with their drinks empties again they stopped laughing. Lexa looked at Clarke with a confused expression.

"I still remember you stole the finale for me" she almost whispered in front of Clarke.

The blonde leaned closer to her- knowing she was less drunk than the brunette- and asked "Is that my clue to buy you another drink?" Lexa winked her eye with grin.

"So you _do_ know how to use your brain" she rolled her eyes moving her glass closer to the blonde. Clarke chuckled and asked two more Whiskeys. They were talking about everything and nothing, they didn't mentioned their parent again, nor of soccer, just small talk they forgot the moment they change subject. Until Lexa suddenly remembered about today's game "You... you said you were sorry..."

Neither of them noticed how close they were know, both leaning to their sides, faces like a feet away from each other "And I truly am." Clarke unconsciously leaned closer to her.

Lexa did the same "Are you really?" she didn't know were she was going with this, she was just... angry.

"I am..." Clarke wasn't looking at Lexa's eyes anymore; she was directly looking to those full soft-looking lips of the brunette "Can I... prove you..." she looked back at those green eyes, that weren't so green anymore, they were darker now, and they actually weren't looking to her eyes, they were looking to her lips "Can I prove you how much?" she finally asked, not waiting for an answer as she started leaning more.

Lexa barely nodded as she leaned closer to the blonde, she wasn't sure what Clarke had said, but her lips just looked so...

Clarke's lips were on hers now, they were so soft and so... demanding, the blonde wanted to get control of the kiss, Lexa could tell that, even drunk, but she wasn't going to give up. She was about change the angle of the kiss when the blonde backed off.

"Your house is in next block?" She asked backing more, the sober Clarke told her to back off or the drunker Clarke will took Lexa up the wall in two seconds if they started kissing again. "Can we go there?"

Lexa- hardly- understood what Clarke was saying as she was still looking at her lips _'Fuck, I want them back'_ She nodded, she knew that as soon as they get to her apartment as soon as she could have more than just those lips.

They took her bags, from the floor and walked home, they stopped at least some ten times to make out against a wall, in the short distance to the apartment. When they made it to the building Lexa was inserting the code to enter with Clarke sucking her neck. On the elevator the make out the whole trip till the 13th floor, somehow they made it to the door and Lexa opened it.

They made it to Lexa's room and bed and when Clarke fell graceless above the sheets on topples, Lexa took her time to look at her. Lexa was shirtless, only using her sport bra and her jeans "Will you let me show you my apologies, _Commander_?" Clarke asked in a low voice.

The captain of the Grounders licked her lips before shaking her head "No... You said it... I'm the Commander, and I'll Command you now."

Clarke bit her lip, holding a moan as she nodded, Lexa nodded to herself as she started kissing from her belly button till Clarke's breasts. She took Clarke's hands and putted it above the blonde's head, she pressed them on the pillow and looked at Clarke's eyes; the blonde nodded still biting her lip. Lexa started kissing the way back to Clarke's belly button and started unbuttoning the blonde's pants.

Clarke moved her hand to grab the headboard as her breaths started to go faster. She couldn't move, she knew how this was, Lexa wanted to have control and if Clarke dared to challenge her the brunette wouldn't finish, or she would torture her- probably the first one considering that Lexa was drunk and mad about losing a game- so Clarke didn't move, normally she wouldn't, but she was here to apologize, so she had to obey.

Every once in a while she looked down to see the, torturing slow rate, Lexa was using to take of her pants, there were above her knees when she said "Mmh... Lexa... please" other thing she knew it was going to work to get what she wanted; beg. Lexa wanted control, she wanted power, and Clarke was going to _pretend_ to give it to her.

Lexa hid her grin by biting on the blonde's thigh; she pushed the pant the rest of the way down her leg and kissed Clarke's core from above her underwear; Clarke moaned "Nice... Your underwear is really soaked... something to say about it."

A challenge; this is what this was, Lexa was testing her, she wanted to confirm she had control over her. So Clarke had two right options, or well, she could pretend not to be able to speak- that wasn't far from the truth- or she answered flattering her.

The blonde swallowed and licked her lips "Your fault" she said and Lexa raised one single brow _'Shit, that's not what I wanted to say. Keep it together Griffin, you cheated and she lose the game because of you'_ She cleared her throat "You're just too hot and... Tortuous..." she whispered and Lexa lowered her brow.

"Not wrong" Lexa nodded and licked with her flat tongue through her floods, still above her underwear; Clarke moaned again. Lexa licked her way to the blonde's neck from above Clarke's belly button, passing between her breasts, till the pulse point, sucking there; leaving a mark. Then she moved her mouth to suck the blonde's lower lip between her owns and bit softly before giving her a heated kiss.

On her way to through Clarke's body, the captain of the Grounders decided she wasn't going to test Clarke more, she was going to fuck her hard and make her come as many times as her body let her.

She lowered her right hand as the kissed, she rubbed gently her clit before going a bit faster, Clarke broke the kiss to let a loud moan out and, the brunette sat astride Clarke to take off her own bra Lexa before lowering her hand again, moving her fingers to her entrance pushing inside her with one digit, and not going too far. The blonde moaned softly but when Lexa backed off completely and pushed deeper with two fingers, she barely screamed.

"S-shit, ah!" Lexa was pleased with the sound and the view, Clarke had shouted her eyes close, arched her back raising her breasts as she hold the headboard, and her mouth fell open as she moaned and cursed. The brunettes started a steady rhythm pushing deep inside every time, drawing loud moans from the captain of the Arkers as she leaned to suck on the blonde's neck, but soon moved to on of her breasts as her free hand rubbed the opposite nipple.

Clarke was moaning loud, she would like to said it was all part of her act to give the _Commander_ what she wanted, but she was so good, she was pushing so hard and fast curling her fingers in the right moments and right spot; Clarke just couldn't contain her moans. At the beginning she was cursing al the time trying to flatter Lexa, but soon there were only incoherent world and loud moans.

Too soon for Clarke's reputation, and Lexa's pleasure; the blonde came, her wall tightening around the brunette's fingers, her back arching before her whole body started to shake. As Lexa wasn't pleased, she didn't stop pushing, softer this time as she abandoned paradise on Clarke's boobs to reach her clit with her tongue.

Clarke moaned even louder, not been completely down from her orgasm, Lexa still pushing and curling inside her, and now, her lips and tongue on her clit. Her grip on the headboard tightened as she tried not to push her hips too fast or hard on Lexa's face. Fortunately, the brunette put her free hand above her stomach to keep her steady.

Again, the captain of the Arkers came within a very few minutes and the _Commander_ of the Grounders didn't stop. As Clarke's hips moved involuntarily, Lexa inverted position, her fingers left the warm place inside Clarke to start rubbing her hard clit as she moved her head to line her mouth with Clarke's entrance as she entered now with her tongue.

"Aaahh! Lexaaaa!!" One of Clarke's hands loosed her grip on the headboard and slapped against the bed right beside her hips. Lexa looked at it ready to stop if the blonde dared to hold her hair, instead Clarke was clever enough to take the sheets into her fist "FUCK!!" she cried out at the same time.

It surprised them both when Clarke came for third time, none of them had any warning, and Clarke almost passed out when it hit her harder than the last two. Lexa reacted in time to start licking all of Clarke's fluids, moving her right hand to her hips too as her mouth closed around the whole length of Clarke's pussy ridding her off her high.

"Fuck..." The blonde sighed when Lexa was finally at her side- she did not registered how she got there- she took a deep breath and turned to look at the brunette "So... _Commander_... can I now show that I am really sorry?" She asked almost rhetorically, because she didn't wait for an answer before climbing on top of the brunette- even though she could barely feel her pussy and her stomach hurt for the effort of three orgasms.

Lexa put her hand on her thighs; she was still had her pants on "Show me" Lexa whispered, the lust eating the beautiful green in her eyes. Clarke smiled and leaned to kiss her, slowly first, but soon Lexa was passing her tongue on her lower lip asking for permission. When Clarke started sucking and licking the brunette's neck Lexa commanded "Don't test" so the blonde obeyed.

She immediately went down on the brunette, taking off her pants and underwear in a fast motion and started sucking her clit before entering her with her expert tongue; then, when Lexa came holding her hair hard, having hold most of her moans behind her lips, she moved to suck on her clit again and entered her with two fingers.

"Oh, fuck!" Lexa moaned as her hips started moving faster, same that the blonde's fingers and tongue "Sh-shit, Cla-arke!" the brunette moaned as Clarke curled her fingers inside of her and did a moved with her tongue above her clit "Ah, I-I'm..."

Lexa's body went still for a second before start shaking frantically as Clarke helped her ride her orgasm. When the brunette came down, Clarke made a quick job in cleaning the mess between her thighs, before moving up; she kissed above her bellybutton, she could resist to ran her tongue through those fitted abs of hers, then the blonde gave two last kisses, on her cheek and one on her neck before resting her head on Lexa's shoulder.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked softly once the brunette had calmed her breaths.

Lexa sighed pleased and she nodded. They stayed quiet for a few minutes until Lexa turned to look at Clarke "Yeah... I believe you" she muttered and Clarke could see the sincerity on her eyes. She didn't know what to say, so she just nodded. Lexa looked at her lips and licked her owns, she looked back up to Clarke sky blue eyes and they kissed.

At the begin it was softly, sharing their truth and pain with each other, but then it was al heated, tongues dancing together, lips, teeth. Hand running through each other's bodies, quiet moans turned off in each other mouth. After many hours and many, _many_ round, they finally fell back on the sheets.

"How hard is your dad with you? I can't imagine..." the blonde sighed "Is it different?" she turned to look at Lexa, the question had came out of nowhere, and for sure took Lexa by surprise, but Clarke was really curious.

It took awhile for the brunette to answer, but she finally turned her head too "Really hard... it..." She sighed closing her eyes "it is different, he's there all the time so he knows..." she chuckled sadly "Well, everything... It's hard" she nodded as she concluded.

Clarke nodded too, she took a breath and sighed "So... you're not done yet... are you?" she grinned at the brunette who seemed to like the change of subject; Lexa grinned back and kissed her, she took Clarke from the hips and moved her so she sat on her lap, with one thigh between her owns.

They were quick to move their hands down their bodies and entered each other, not holding any sound, as Clarke drove Lexa's long _'God, damn it, they are so fucking long'_ fingers, she pushed deep inside the brunette. The blonde leaned and Lexa raised a bit so they could kiss- more like touch their lips and tongues- the moans and sighs made it a bit hard.

Finally they were both close to the edge, Clarke was now resting her forehead on the brunette's shoulder as her free hand hold it from behind, and Lexa had her on the blonde's hips to help her keep moving. They came within seconds of difference and they helped each other down their high.

Clarke rested her head on Lexa's shoulder as they calmed their breaths. They moved in silent taking their fingers out of each other. The idea of cuddling crossed both of the girls mind, but they erased it quickly _'is just sex'_ they both though. Clarke climbed off Lexa and lied down beside her, they covered their bodies with the sheets and quickly the fatigue off the game and the sex-marathon reach them as they fell asleep.

_Buzz buzz_

_..._

_Buzz buzz_

"Ugh! Put that shit off!" Clarke groaned burying deeper into the pillow.

_Buzz buzz_

"Agh!" the blonde groaned again as she opened one eye, just in time to see Lexa sitting on the bed, her back naked, and _another_ tattoo covered from between her scapula, down her spine, till the line of her pants.

_'Shit, that's hot'_

Lexa stood and without looking at Clarke, she took a sweater and some new underwear and she walked out of the room. Clarke closed her eyes, picturing that huge tattoo on the brunette's back, she imagined panting on it, or painting it on a canvas, or-

"It's your" Lexa's voice came from the door and a minute later she felt something land by her side on the bed and the brunette walking out of the room again. Clarke groaned once more as she put the alarm off.

_'Come on, we're going to the final, can I don't go to class?'_

The blonde wandered around a perfect world where she didn't need to go to college, where her mom wasn't pressing her to become a doctor like she once was, where she could stay on bed all day if she wanted, go out with her friends, play soccer without the pressure of disappointing her parents or school if she loose, that a beautiful brunette brought her break fast in the morning after a marathon of loving each other all the night.

"Clarke, wake up"

_'Oh, yeah, and with a beautiful voice too, so good to hear it whe-'_

"Clarke" The blonde opened her eyes when she felt someone pushing her softly by the arm.

_Green._

_'Holy shit! Since when are her eyes so fucking beautiful'_

Lexa was sitting on the bed by her side, she moved to the opposite side of Clarke and took a cup before turning again and offering it to Clarke. The blonde stared at it, then at Lexa; she cleared her throat and moved to sat against the headboard - the one she hold when Lexa was fucking he with her tongue- she saw the way the brunette’s eyes fell to her uncovered breasts and she smirked proudly, she took the cup Lexa offered and just then she reacted, she closed her eyes and then looked to the cup, her hand still grabbing it; she shook her head and let Clarke take it.

She took a plate with a toast and also passed it to Clarke _'Why the hell she haven't cover her boobs?!'_ She took one for herself too and grabbed a book as she started drinking her coffee.

They ate in silent, Clarke's moans for the needed food been the only thing filling the room; till Clarke phone sounded again and the blond- again- groaned; she put off the alarm again as Lexa took her empty cup and plate to take them back to the kitchen.

Clarke was almost falling asleep again when the brunette came back and asked "When is your first class?"

The blonde opened her eyes rising an eyebrow before answering "Ten"

Lexa nodded to herself, before start walking to Clarke as she took off her sweater, the blonde stared at her abs as she said "Then come join me at the shower" before crashing their mouth together.

With grins and messy kissed they made it the bathroom, just that Clarke didn't wait to get into the shower; she pushed Lexa against the sink and helped her up before kneeling to star licking and sucking her pussy.

"Mhm... fuck" the brunette moaned while biting her lip, one hand on the blonde's hair and the other in the edge of the counter. Too soon for her own pride, Clarke made her come shaking against the mirror "Shit" she sighed as Clarke stood and kissed her.

The brunette recovered her strength and pushed Clarke inside the shower, she turned it on and pushed the blonde against a wall, in the perfect position that the water hit her face as Lexa sucked her neck. The brunette was quick in entering her with two fingers, rocking against her so the blonde's clit rubbed against her palm. She grinned against Clarke's neck when she started moaning louder and in a few minutes she was coming.

Lexa didn't stop; still pushing her fingers inside of Clarke she kneeled and put one of the blonde's thighs above her shoulder as she started sucking her clit.

"Holy shit!!" Clarke leaned her head against the wall as she squeezed Lexa's hair and tried to stay up "Lex-aahh!!"

The brunette speeded her movements as she felt Clarke close to the edge "Ah, fuck... Shit I-" The blonde's body went still as Lexa kept working inside and around her before it started shaking frenetically.

Lexa helped Clarke to come down from her two-orgasms-high and stood. She let Clarke's leg gently on the floor as she hold her by her waist, and started softly kissing the blonde's neck; when she noticed she had calmed her breaths she moved to join their mouth again in a languid kiss, tongues and lips slowly moving together.

After that Lexa started washing her hair while Clarke was still leaning on the wall, staring. Clarke started doing the same and when Lexa was ready she just left the shower, leaving a towel on the counter, before exiting the bathroom. The blonde was quick in finish too, when she reentered the brunette's room she wasn't there anymore, but Clarke's bag was- which she didn't remembered bringing there- she was quick in getting dressed and pack the clothe Lexa had picked and neatly leave on the deck.

When she was heading out of the room she checked her phone and realized it was kind of late if she wanted to pass to her apartment first, sure she could go to college without her laptop and take notes with her sketchbook, but that wasn't an option.

She hurried out and found Lexa packing the last of her things on her bag "Hey, uhm, thanks for the towel, I have to run so..."

"I'll take you, no worry" The brunettes shrugged and Clarke frowned, when Lexa looked up at her she explained herself "My first class is at ten thirty, so I have time" she shrugged again, before taking the her keys and walking to the door.

Clarke was about to complain, but a ride home wouldn't hurt her; so she headed off the apartment with Lexa, down the elevator to her car and she drove her the five blocks down to her apartment in silent. Clarke thanked her before going down and Lexa nodded with a small smile that the blonde genuinely returned.

None of them questioned or gave a second though to the situation, even though it felt different than any other hook up- because it was- they both convinced themself that it was just amazing sex, that happened because of they drunk and disappointed state last night, and this morning it was something extra to do, but again, neither of them gave it a second though.

_To be continue..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what do you think, don't hesitate in left a comment.  
> Let me know what would you like to see of this two in future chapters.  
> Also let me know what would you like to read on Day 7 Free Day.  
> You can find me on tumblr @blu3haw4.  
> Thank for reading.  
> See you tomorrow for day 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!! For anyone who have been waiting for it, this chapter is almost 2k shorter than the last one if anyone care and I'll try to post the third chapter soon, too.  
> There is mention of family and physical abuse on this chapter so careful with the new tags.  
> Still looking for a Beta so every mistakes are mine and I apologize.  
> Enjoy

Clarke hurried to her apartment and took her things before running to her car and drove to school. She also ran to her class, she was in fact late, but when she was getting there she almost crashed with Raven.

"Holy... Clarke? You're late?" the Latina asked with a weird look.

"Yes, so are you" the blonde answered with annoyance.

"Well yeah, but that's normal. You're never late" their discussion ended when they got to the door, but instead of entering they were stopped by Abby.

"Clarke, honey...good morning Raven. Sweetheart, will you come with me to my office"

"But I'm already late, mom" the blonde nodded to the door but Abby didn't give her attention.

"Oh, it's okay. Raven you can go in I'll talk with your teacher later and he won't bother you, come on Clarke, I just want to talk with you"

Clarke nodded and followed her mother through the school till her office. The next hour was spend with Abby congratulating her, she had heard about Clarke's 'technic'- as Abby called it- and she was proud of her daughter.

But Clarke wasn't happy.

All she could think about were those times she didn't win the games, how her father would try not to look disappointed but Clarke knew better, how her mother would bring her to this same office and ask her for her mistakes on the game, gave her a speech of 'been a leader' like the fact that they didn't win make her less of a captain. And of course those times it was so bad that her mother was violent, never hitting her in visible places so that no one could notice. And the worse is that Clarke knew that thanks to her, Lexa might be going through the same right now, or maybe worst.

On the other end of the city, Lexa was early on campus and her mother found her walking and asked her to come with her to her office. Luckily Lexa knew her mother wasn't aggressive, but she wasn’t in mood to heard the 'you should have done better' speech. To her surprise Becca didn't do that, she told her that she understood it wasn't her fault that the other team had cheated, she did mention that she maybe could have prevent one goal, but nothing too rude. By the time they were done Becca hugged her daughter and send her to her class, not before wishing her luck on her training that afternoon.

That day training was hard for both of them, both caring the guilt on their heart, but for different reasons. Lexa suffered a torture by her father making her work triple hard just because he couldn't take the team to the final, and if it wasn't enough the team was obviously sad for loosing.

For Clarke it was the fact that for every happy face on her team or every congratulations she received made her think of how Lexa was feeling, how she was handling her team, and how were her parents treating her.

***

Two week passed fast and slow at the same time for Lexa, she had a lot of thing to do with exams and stuff so by keeping her mind busy the days passed faster, but at nights she had the reminder not only of an unfair game and the final she would not attend to, but of a bunch of amazing hours of sex with the girl responsable for her suffering.

It was Friday and Titus has canceled training for God knows what reason, she called him but he didn't answered, so she called her mom and she told her he was suppose to be on his office, so Lexa thought it could be a good idea to go visit her father and see if he was okay.

It wasn't a good idea.

Lexa found him on the coach office with a half empty Vodka bottle on his hand wandering on his laptop "Dad?" she tried to call his attention but he didn't look up "You should go home, le-"

"Today a year early we were preparing for the final of the semester's champion" he stood and turned the computer so Lexa could see the picture on the screen; it was last year, right after they won the champion.

"The game was earlier because _your mother"_ he spit the words "say we should take you to London for Christmas" Lexa remembered that, she was mad because she had a whole plan to spend Christmas with Anya and some other friends, but last minute her parent changed her plans and she had to spend Christmas alone on a hotel room because her parents left for a meeting.

"Next week..." Titus rounded the desk and Lexa stood still "we would be doing the same for this champion... but you lost!" he snapped hitting the desk with his fist before walking closer to his daughter "You... you always ruin my plans... you ruin everything!" This time Lexa took a step back, but at the next one she was against the wall.

She swallowed.

She was scared.

" _Commander_..." the bald let out a bitterly laugh "You don't deserve that title... and much less my last name..." Lexa swallowed again, her best chance right now was to say nothing at least he asked her to. Even though she knew how to fight so did her father and he was stronger than her, even drunk.

"You should stay with you mother's... I don't" he took a step back and raised his hand to point at Lexa "want you... to have my..." Lexa clenched her jaw and fist as Titus closed his fist "Last name!!" he finally yelled hitting Lexa on the eye before she could try to defend herself.

She lowered her head and covered her eye, Titus stepped back and that gave Lexa room to walk ~~run~~ to the door. When she looked up her father was looking at his fist and then he looked at her.

"I don't want you to be my daughter..." he walked closer "Get out of here!" he yelled but tried to catch her when she moved out of the door "You don't deserve to be part of my family! You don't deserve my blood!" Titus yelled as he kicked the door with his foot.

Lexa leaned against the door as she held it closed, trying to catch her breath.

It wasn't the first time her father hit her, but one of the first that was on her face. It didn't made it less scary, to be on the same room that a drunk aggressive man that she had to call father.

After a loud kick on the door that made Lexa jump, she ran till her car. She put her hands against the hood of her red Ferrari 488, lowered her head and took a deep breath. She needed to get out of there, no one on school could see her like that, so she got in the car and drove home.

She didn't call her mother, she would notice in the morning that Titus didn't get home and she wouldn't call Anya either, no need to worry her, she was safe and home, and by the time they'll see again Lexa would already has an excuse for her black eye... just that she didn't want to go home.

She took a black beanie she kept on her car and adjusted her hair so it'll cover her eye before she walked to the nearby bar.

Clarke didn't notice when she came in as well as Lexa didn't saw her sitting a few stools from her. It wasn't till Clarke asked the bartender to refill her glass that the brunette noticed her.

And she couldn't help but snort.

Clarke looked through the two stools between them and finally noticed the captain of the Grounder "Pretty sure I've never seen you using a beanie" she said trying to be nice.

"Pretty sure the only two ways you've seen me is uniform and naked" Lexa answered without looking at her and finishing her drink in one sip.

Clarke gigged "True... but you still don't seem like a beanie person"

"You know nothing about me" the brunette snapped turning to look at the blonde.

"Have you for- what the hell happened to your eye?" Clarke asked in horror at the huge bruise in the brunette's left eye. Lexa was quick to turn around, but Clarke was faster and held her to have a better look "Who did that to you?" she asked when Lexa finally broke free from her hold.

"It's none of your busyness" The brunette stood, paid for her drinks and turned to leave.

"Wait" Clarke stood too, standing between Lexa and the exit "Let... let me help you"

"I don't new your help" Lexa tried to move pass her, but Clarke insisted.

"Then..." Clarke tried to think on something to say, something that wouldn't upset Lexa "Let's go to your apartment and... I can make you feel better" This actually stopped Lexa on her attempts to leave the bar, but just for a minute before she tried to leave again "Come on, you'll save yourself the time in flirting and you jump right into getting laid" the blonde tried again with a flirting tone.

"Get out of my way, Griffin" the brunette said in a low, dangerous tone.

" _Woods_ , I won't let you go at least you tell me you didn't enjoy sex with me two weeks ago"

"That desperate you are for me to fuck you again"

Clarke simple shrugged "Tell me you've have better sex than that, and I'll prove your wrong" Lexa couldn't help but look at the blonde's lips.

She was mad, her eye hurt and she hasn't had sex since Clarke, besides the blonde was right in front of her looking as hot as always and Lexa was tired, tired of pretending everything was okay, tried of trying to make her parents proud, tried of people looking up at her and expecting her to fix everything. Clarke may be an arrogant asshole, but she has proved to understand her and right now she was only offering her a way out.

Lexa clenched her jaw but took Clarke's arm and lead her out of the bar, she ignored the smirk on the blonde's face she just kept on walking till they were inside her apartment and inside her room.

Somewhere in their way to the bed they stripped each other and then Clarke pushed Lexa onto the bed and pushed her legs open, she wet her lips and without a second though she lowered her head and ran her tongue through the brunette's folds. Lexa bit her lip holding a moan throwing her head back and squeezing Clarke hair. The blonde pursued to move her tongue around her clit, and down through her folds but never touching her clit on entering her.

Once Clarke thought it was enough teasing she looked at the brunette's eyes as she slowly licked her clit dragging the first actual moan from Lexa as she threw her head back at the pillow. Then Clarke stared a fast rhythm between sucking her clit, licking her fold and entering as far as she could go with her tongue, while her hand kept Lexa's hips on the bed.

"Mmhp... fuck... I'm-aaah!" Lexa let out a sharp moan as her first orgasm hit her hard.

Clarke didn't stop; she kept moving her tongue up and down, in and out, them moved to softly suck on Lexa's clit before repeating till Lexa reached a second orgasm. Clarke moved one of her hands from Lexa's hips to her folds and pushed inside of her as far as she could go.

"Clarke!" Lexa screamed and arched her back off the bed "Ah fuuuuuck!" her hips were jumping off the bed with their own mind, Clarke barely keeping her in place with one hand "Oh shit! Thaaat... Fuck! fls-good!"

Clarke looked up from between the brunette's legs and saw the beautiful sight of Lexa arching her back in pleasure, hips lifting from the bed, her head thrown back on the pillow, eyes squeeze close and open mouth letting out the most sexy's sounds Clarke has ever heard.

The third orgasm hit Lexa without warning, still trying to come down from the first two, Clarke only had to curl her fingers twice and the brunette was coming harder than the last two time, moaning incoherent things as Clarke kept working on her cunt.

Clarke started to speed her rhythm again but a subtle pull of her hair and Lexa's hips trying to move away changed her mind, instead she helped Lexa down her tree-orgasms-high and kissed her way up her body resting half on top of her with her head on her shoulder as Lexa calmed her erratic breaths.

Clarke kissed her shoulder and then her neck and when she felt Lexa had already calmed her breaths she lifted her head to kiss those fleshy lips. Lexa barely held her moan when she tested herself on Clarke's mouth and quickly moved her hand between their bodies.

"Fuck, Clarke you're so wet" She almost moaned again but didn't give Clarke time to answer before she entered with two fingers and started to rub her clit with her thumb.

Clarke moaned at her ear and squeezed her shoulder before moving to completely straddle the brunette. They were both kissing, sucking and biting each other's necks and collarbones for a while, but then Clarke pressed her hands on Lexa's shoulder and sat up as she kept on rocking against Lexa's hand.

The brunette's mouth went dry at the sight of Clarke's boobs jumping with the movement of her hips. She couldn't resist but to move her free hand from the blonde's hip to squeeze one of them and the roll a hard nipple between her finger; making Clarke moan louder and push harder.

Lexa had known she's a boob girl since she was like thirteen.

She had known Clarke had bigger boobs than what she showed on the games.

Lexa had seen them in all their glory before, but she surely didn't saw them like this the last time, and she was going to enjoy them now.

She sat up and without moving her hand from the hard nipple she started sucking the other one; Clarke tried to push her chest more into her hand and mouth but she was getting closer and closer and her hips were moving on their own.

"Ah fuck Lex-aaah!" Clarke moaned, her hand on brown curls and her head thrown back "Yeah! Fuck you're so- ahh!- so good!!"

After a few more push Clarke was coming with a silent scream on Lexa's lap, the brunette kept on pushing and started to curl her fingers. She moved her mouth kissing her way up the blonde's neck till her earlobe and bit it softly "I know you have more Clarke... " The blonde moaned louder in respond resting her forehead on her shoulder as she kept on moaning "Let it go" Lexa whispered.

"FUCK YEAH!" Clarke screamed as she started to shake again, she bit the brunette's shoulder and Lexa kept on pushing, she started to slow bringing Clarke down. The blonde was breathing hard and moaned when Lexa took her fingers out of her and leaned down on the bed before moving her thumbs to her nipples, rubbing softly.

Once Clarke calmed her breath she slowly lifted her weight from Lexa and couldn't resist looking at her bruised eye. Lexa was about to say something but the blonde was faster and she said "Let me... at least clean your eye"

Lexa frowned confused about why Clarke would want to so something with her eye, but at the action hurt her reminding her of her father's actions, she sighed "Does that turns you on?" she asked rolling her eyes.

Clarke looked at her with annoyance "I'm studying medicine, and I can't ignore the cut on your cheek"

"Fine" she said with a sigh and sat against the headboard as Clarke moved to her bag and took a med-kit "Thought it would be weird if it turns you on" she muttered following the naked form of the blonde moving through her room- that definitely turned _her_ on.

Clarke only snorted and rolled her eyes, but Lexa didn't saw that. She climbed the bed again and straddled Lexa again "Has your dad ever done it?" the brunette asked after a few minutes of silence.

Clarke took a moment to answer clenching her jaw and swallowing before talking "No... my mom has" she swallowed again not taking her eyes off the cut under Lexa's eye even after those green eyes opened to look at her.

"Never in my face, though" she muttered after a while.

"Lucky...?" Lexa said unsure.

"No" Clarke took a deep breath "My mom is a doctor, she knows how to physically hurt someone without making evident" Clarke swallowed once again and ran her finger above the now covered cut.

"Where?" Lexa asked.

Clarke looked down and Lexa thought she wouldn't answer when she climbed off her but the she muttered "All the midsection" and walked to the bathroom.

Lexa stared at the door for the whole minute Clarke was gone "So... what else do you want to do, Commander?" the blonde said when she came back with a flirting tone as if they didn't just had that conversation

The brunette grinned, it was so hot when she called her that "What do you have in mind?" she matched Clarke's tone.

"I think is your turn to ride" she leaned on the bed letting Lexa straddle her, but before she could accommodate Clarke squeezed her thighs and moved her higher on her body.

Lexa grinned and bitted her lip as she realized what were Clarke's intensions. Once she was straddling the blonde's face and holding the headboard she looked down just in time to see Clarke licking her lips, while she looked at her soaked pussy.

The brunette waited for Clarke to look at her before slowly sink her hips, the blonde pushed her faster by her thighs and lifted her head giving Lexa a heated kiss on her cunt.

"Fffuuuuck yeah!" Lexa threw her head back and started to rock her hips; riding Clarke's tongue.

Lexa came two times on Clarke's mouth, the blonde having no mercy on her sucking and liking with no defined pattern before she fell back onto the bed, only to be straddled by the blonde and be dragged into a heated kiss tasting herself on her mouth. She turned them around so she could be on top and started to kiss Clarke's neck. She sat on Clarke's lap and moved their legs to line up their centers, but Clarke turned them around and grinned.

"I know you love my boobs, now you'll watch them jump" she simply explained before joining their cunts making them both moan.

Clarke came once and Lexa twice- Clarke's boobs jumping were way too sexy to watch- before the changed to other position. The keep going like that for hour, Clarke never coming more than twice before she moved back to her task of making the brunette feel amazing.

After an especially intense round Lexa fell half on top of Clarke with a deep sigh, she was breathing heavy and Clarke was grinning at the ceiling after making her come- again- three times in a row. Lexa was fighting to keep her eyes open, there was no well in hell she was going to fall asleep without making Clarke come one last and spectacular time.

Too tired to move more than her hand she started to suck Clarke's right nipple as her right hand when to rub the left one, once Clarke started to quietly moan Lexa moved her hand between the blonde's legs and pushed deeply.

"Fuuuck!" Clarke threw her head back squeezing the sheets.

Lexa started to push in and out fast and deep, she touched Clarke's clit with her thumbs but Clarke groaned and tried to move away- after so many round it was too sensitive- Instead the brunette started to curl her finger every now and then and softly ran her teeth on Clarke's nipple while she sucked it.

"Oh god, yeah! Don't stop! Ahhhh!" Clarke moaned louder and louder, her hips moved every time more erratically and her back arched higher and higher "Oh fuck, Lex! Lexa... I'm coming!" Clarke's body went still for a second before starting to shake wildly and a drowned scream escaped her mouth. Lexa drove her down her high and barely managed to raise her hand to sick her fingers before passing out with her hand on one of Clarke's boobs.

Clarke took a deep breath when she was finally able to calm her breaths, she sighed happily and turned to look at Lexa ready to make a sarcastic comment when she saw the brunette already sleep against her shoulder. She snorted a laugh and grinned, she had basically fucked Lexa Woods to sleep. She looked down and brought the sheets up with her foot before adjusting them around themself. Looking at Lexa one last time she couldn't resist to leave a kiss on her forehead before closing her eyes.

***

The next morning Clarke woke up first, they were still on the same position and Clarke let herself enjoy the moment, which didn't last long because her stomach groaned, begging for food. Just then she remembered she didn't actually eat anything last night.

Yesterday has been a long day, at difference than the last two week when she kept her mind busy and no one bother her, yesterday everyone was reminding her that next week she was going to be on the final, and that she had to win. That reminded her of Lexa and that made her feel bad, but she had to keep a smile during the whole day and then in practice when her two best friends couldn't stop reminding her about her _'amazing tactic'_ on the game two weeks ago.

She didn't go home, just right to the bar. She had thought she'll go back home and cook something or order a takeout, but instead she ended up in Lexa's apartment having the best sex of her life.

Again.

She moved Lexa off her so slowly so the brunette wouldn't woke up and she got up to make breakfast, she put on her underwear and a hoodie she found on Lexa's desk. Lexa's kitchen was full, but full of healthy food. Clarke frowned for about a whole minute looking at all the thing she wouldn't take as breakfast till she decided to make pancakes.

She almost die when she found out that Lexa didn't have coffee, she had to take a deep breath to calm down, and after an intense research she found some on the back of one of the shelves, she made one for her and noticing the tea bags from past days she made a tea for Lexa. It took her about thirty minutes to get everything ready and on a tray to take it to bed.

It felt really homely, but she pushed those though to the back of her mind, she was just been nice, Lexa hasn’t probably eaten anything last night either, and Clarke has definitely tired her- she felt so proud about that, probably more than she should.

Lexa was very grumpy she was still very tired and she didn't wanted to wake up yet, when she finally sat against the headboard, the sheets covering her naked body Clarke offered her a cut of tea while she called her grumpy, she took the cup with a frown and narrowed eyes. Clarke sat by her side and that's when Lexa noticed her own hoodie on her.

"Why are you dressed?"

Clarke frowned "Excuse me?"

"That's my hoodie. Why are you using it?" the brunette asked again.

"Well I needed something to wear while making breakfast... this was closer"

"Take it off" Lexa ordered.

"What? Why? Look I'm not trying to be homely here, and if it bother you if it'll smell like me, I'm sorry to break it to you but your sheets are soaked on my essence"

"What?- ouch- No, I don't care about any of that" Lexa moved her hand to her eyes, it hurt her to frown "You woke me up when I wasn't ready you don't deserve to wear my hoodie"

Clarke snorted "That's ridiculous, and I made you breakfast!"

"It's not ridiculous, and it's not enough. I want to see your breasts, Clarke" The blonde only stared at her, and Lexa only raised her eyebrows waiting.

Finally Clarke snorted and rolled her eyes, she left her cup of coffee on the nightstand and took off the hoodie throwing it back to the desk and leaning against the headboard. Lexa nodded looking at Clarke's chest and she took a sip of her tea.

"I didn't-" the blonde stopped when Lexa had no weird reaction to the tea "I didn't put sugar on it" she said looking at the brunette with narrowed eyes.

"I don't drink with sugar" Lexa shrugged without looking up.

"Wh- you don't use sugar and you don't drink coffee, what's wrong with you?!" Clarke asked with a horrified face as she moved to take her cup and put the pancaked and honey between them.

"I drink coffee sometimes and..." she shrugged "I've never used sugar so... I don't know it's normal, I guess" she shrugged again and took a pancake.

They ate on silence and when they finished Clarke took everything back to the kitchen and put them on the dishwasher, when she went back Lexa was curled up on her sheets and buried on the pillows. This time Clarke took her own hoodie and started to pick up all of their clothes, when she was done she put on her pants and walked to Lexa's side of the bed.

_'Well... the side on the bed Lexa is right now, not that the other on it's your, it- whatever'_

Clarke rolled her eyes at her own thoughts.

Clarke found Lexa sleeping again and she couldn't stop herself from smiling at how cute she looked on her bed. Clarke debated if leave a note for the brunette and finally decide to leave a simple 'Hope you had a good morning' on her desk and left to her own apartment.

Lexa woke up a few hours later at the sound of knocks on the front door. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the time '12:07pm' the watch on her nightstand said. The knocks kept on sounding and Lexa sighed as she stretched her back lifting her arms, the sheets fell from her naked body as she stood from bed.

It wasn't Anya on the on door because she had a key and she never hesitated on using it- she actually was the only person who had the keys from her apartment apart from her, not even her parents had one.

She put on new underwear and her hoodie, she opened the bed and the windows, but before she left her room she saw a paper on the desk, she snorted but smiled at Clarke's note and found herself thinking on write her or call her, just to remember she didn't had her number- and that she shouldn't be thinking about that at all.

She finally opened the door to found her mother at the other side, before she could say anything her mother cupped her cheek and with a frown asked "It was your father, wasn't it?" Lexa was confused at first she frowned and her mother entered the house "Don't try to lie to me Lexa, you father hit you last night. Right?"

"Uhm... yeah, I-"

"Why didn't you call me? I should have known since you didn't called and he never came back. Did you clean the cut yourself?" Lexa frowned, her mother's mind worked so fast it was hard to keep up.

"Uhm, yeah I did... uh I didn't call you 'cause I was fine, I _am_ fine, mom, there was- _is_ \- no need to worry" Becca was smart, Lexa has never lied to her about anything, she hadn't tell her thing of course, but once Becca asked she couldn't lie, her mother could see right through it.

"Yeah I can see how you're fine" she pointed at Lexa's neck and the brunette frowned lifting her hand to touch that pointed spot "Your hookup must have been a vampire" Becca barely joked and Lexa rolled her eyes.

Before Lexa could offer her mother something to drink or a lunch she told her she had a meeting and that she was glad she was okay, Lexa couldn't help but roll her eyes when her mother turned around. She appreciated her worry but it always lasted little time.

Becca left again and Lexa was left to her own thought. She changed the sheets from her bed thinking of last night, thinking of the game, on her team and most of all thinking on Clarke, she had so many mixed feelings about the blonde; she was still kind of mad at her, she hasn't forgive her, but the sex was amazing and Clarke was kind, and always hot. It was a weird feeling but she didn't had time to think about because Anya called her asked for lunch and now she needed a convincing excuse for her black eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've all liked it, let me know what you thought (without been rude) share with your friends or the fandom if you liked it and I'll try to post the next chapter soon, but no promised.   
> As always thanks for reading and here's my Tumblr @Blu3haw4 if you want to go say hi or send me some prompts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horny times to ignore the feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said soon, I'm sorry.  
> This chapters is been almost done for a while but it needed some final touches, so here it is.  
> It's not completely edited and I don't have a beta so I apologize beforehand for any mistakes.  
> Hope you are staying save and maybe this will warm your day  
> Enjoy

It's been four days.

Four days after Clarke woke up before Lexa on the brunette's bed, after a long and exhausting night of sex where the blonde redeemed from the last time and gave Lexa the best night of her life. Four days since Clarke decided to make Lexa some breakfast and the Commander complained about the blonde covering her boobs, refusing to allow her to stay if she didn't took off the hoodie and left her breast free to her sight.

Four day since Clarke figured out Lexa doesn't drink coffee, and her tea without sugar.

Four days since the blonde went to leave the dishes to the kitchen and came back to an already sleeping Lexa and decided to leave her a note. Four day since Lexa found herself smiling at that note after her mother left and before Anya called.

Not that either of them has been counting the days -and for sure not the hours- but it has been four days... and neither of them could forget about anything that has happened, from the encounter at the bar the night before till the note in the morning.

Four long day where Lexa had to bury the sad faces of her teammates, mad at herself, filing her mind with the 'what if's' of the game and pretend not to be straddled every time her dad was too close to her. Lexa had managed to come with a lie about having wild sex with a girl -which was true- and during the crazy sex the girls has hit her eye with her heel. Anya believed her; which wasn't so hard since her whole body was covered in hickeys.

Four long day where Clarke couldn't stop thinking about Lexa, the blonde's team has been practicing really hard for the final this Saturday, and with it, all the congratulation from the school came; teachers cheering them in classes, girls and boys from all ages smiled at them like they were heroes, everyone congratulating them.

And all of it reminded her of Lexa, the brunette and her black eye.

Lexa and her black eye that she got because Clarke cheated in a game and cost the brunette and her team the final, making her parents mad, disappointed, which lead to her father hitting her in the face. Lexa and her beautiful muscled body, sharp cheekbones and jaw, marked collarbones, the greenest eyes she's ever seen that consumed her when her irises were so black with lust that the green was barely noticeable. Lexa who felt so good around her fingers, her tongue, so wet for her, so _warm,_ and so beautiful when she came multiple times under -and on top of- her. Lexa who -despair all her grumpiness- was really cute in the morning commanding her to take of her hoodie so she could see her boobs while eating breakfast, and even cuter curled up in her blankets and pillows as she dozen off to sleep again after that exhausting night.

Todays has been extremely hard for Clarke who couldn't bear the guilt of causing some of the pain she's been through thanks to her parents' -and thus the schools'- high standards, so after training that day; Clarke ran to Lexa's apartment.

It was crazy, she literally was on her way home driving on her blue Porcshe 911 and decided to go for the few more blocks, parked outside Lexa's building and waited, not even sure if Lexa would arrive. Soon after she saw Lexa driving down the street to get into the buildings parking and Clarke hoped down her own car and approached the side of Lexa's car as she waited for the gate to open, she knocked the window and Lexa frowned at her before rolling down the window.

"Griffin?" the brunette asked some how confused.

"Hey, I..." Clarke swallowed not really knowing what to say. She really didn't know why she came here, why she was looking for Lexa. The only reason she found somehow reasonable was the sex. "Was it your day as bad or worst than mine? Are you up to improved it with sex?" She decided finally.

Lexa eyed her up and down with raised eyebrows a few time before nodding shortly "Bad enough" she answered indicating Clarke to hop in the back seat.

The brunette parked her car and they both walked side by side in a tight silence to the elevator. After two floors had passed Clarke broke the silence "How did you... covered... your eye? Like, what did you say about it?"

Lexa shrugged silent for a minute before speaking "I said my hook up hit me with her heel"

Clarke snorted "I didn't" she muttered before "Did they believe you?"

"It wasn't hard to prove" Lexa moved the collar of her t-shirt to show her collarbone with two hickeys. Clarke bit her lip, fighting back a grin.

"I'm really good at making hickeys" The blonde said after a moment or two.

"I noticed" Lexa pursed her lips stopping a grin from showing. Soon after they reached Lexa's floor and they hurried to Lexa's room, bags dropped at the door followed quickly by their clothes and no more words were in exchanged.

On the bed with Lexa on top neither of them wanted to gave up on control; legs wide open and fingers deep till the knuckles inside of each other, grinding against each other, painting and moaning, biting, licking and kissing each others necks and collarbones, before coming at the same time with sharp screams. Next, Lexa lowered to lick the mess in Clarke's thighs, before licking between Clarke's thighs, her clit, up and down her folds and pushing inside of her with her tongue, soon after she added two of her long fingers and Clarke was a moaning mess.

"God, Lex- Yeah! Don't stop!"

A few more trusts, a few more licks and curled fingers and Clarke was shaking in Lexa's bed as waves of pleasure shook her body. Lexa kissed her way back to Clarke's mouth and the sheared a heated kiss where Clarke tasted herself on the brunette's mouth. The blonde hummed when they broke the kiss to breath, Lexa let herself fall back to the bed by Clarke's side with a sigh _'Day improved, indeed'_ they both thought as they licked their lips.

Clarke was about to return the favor to the brunette when a thought hit her and she stopped, staring at the ceiling thinking about how the black eyes was no longer black, and about what Lexa had said about it.

"Did your mom believe you?-"

"Do you want a drink?-"

They both asked at the same time.

Just like Clarke, Lexa started to think too much, but the difference was that Lexa didn't want to talk or think about it, so she offered the blonde a drink to make her brain stop working a little bit.

Lexa didn't want to accept it, but she understood Clarke. She knew how much hard their parents could be- damn she herself had kinda cheated on a game with Clarke last year- their colleges were nemesis, their parents expected from them to win, especially against each other. Some times Lexa wondered if she was trying to win the game for herself, for her team, for her parents or to take the weight off her shoulders; not wanting to hear the speech her parents prepared for her, even before she lost the game.

She really wanted to hate Clarke, but she couldn't. It was simple.

Of course she wasn't about to forgive her just like that- it's been almost a month but still- but she understood the _'why'_ of the blonde's actions. And of course sex was amazing, she wasn't about to throw that away just because she was angry, she has never connect with someone physically so easily, and it was _amazing_.

She needed to be drunk so she'll stop thinking so _freaking_ much.

They both turned to look at the other, Lexa licked her lips and looked back at the ceiling, not wanting to look at the guilt in Clarke's eyes, and less after the thought she just had.

"No... I didn't had the chance to lie to her" she whispered, trying not to sound so broken.

But Clarke noticed, she didn't stop looking at her when she asked; she could see Lexa clenching her jaw, and her fists. Clarke knew how she felt; not wanting to show weakness, not showing that she was vulnerable too. "How much bad was your day?" the blonde changed a bit the subject, but not completely.

"Just..." Lexa sighed "Just really bad" she decided not to give anything else "You?" now she did turned her head to look at Clarke, and this time the blonde turned to look at the ceiling.

"I... it's stupid but.... just... there we so many undeserved congratulations... and a lot of expectations for the final... and I don't feel like... like I'm worth it" she shook her head and took a deep breath "So..." she turned around lifting her head and resting it in her hand to look at Lexa "I think I _do_ want that drink"

Lexa barely heard it, her eyes fixed in Clarke's boobs since the sheets fell from her chest. She could feel the blonde grinning at her but it's not like she cared, Clarke's breast her gorgeous and Lexa was definitely a boob girl.

"Sure" she finally said getting up from bed, and picking up her sport bra and a new panties before walking to the kitchen, Clarke not far behind.

Clarke -of course- didn't lose the chance to know more about this stoic woman; so she proposed to play a mix Never have I ever with tequila shots "It's very simple" Clarke said "You have, you drink" she shrugged.

A few minutes later they were both sitting on Lexa's couch with the bottle of tequila- not glasses- the salt and a lot of cut lemons in front of them. Clarke started "Never have I ever... cheat on a relationship."

Lexa made not effort to take a shot and only raised her eyebrows "Are you sure?" the brunette asked making Clarke roll her eyes "Alright... Never have I ever... had sex with my best friend"

"Which one?" The blonde answered immediately like it wasn't the first time someone had asked that.

Lexa frowned "You have more than one?"

"Duh-huh" Clarke nodded.

"And you had sex with one of them?" Lexa wasted no time asking.

Clarke rolled her eyes as she took the bottle of tequila "Just put the damn salt on your neck"

"Who was it... or is?" Lexa asked grinning as she moved her hair to the side and put some salt between her shoulder and neck. Clarke only snorted before licking Lexa's neck slowly to take in all the salt and took a long shot. Lexa moved just in time, putting the lemon between her teeth before Clarke crashed their lips on a heated kiss; the blonde took the lemon off Lexa's mouth after a few minutes and bit it, before licking her lips.

"Mmm... Never have I ever kissed a cousin" Clarke said insecure, not actually remembering all of her cousins.

Lexa hesitated in taking the bottle "I... don't know if she's my cousin" she said looking at Clarke with a frown.

"In-law?"

"Not even... it's like an old friend of the family"

"Then no... Damn it! I lost another one"

Lexa chuckled "Never have I ever... had sex with a teacher" she looked at Clarke and the blonde frowned.

"How much bad do you think of me?" She said kind of mad but not quiet because Lexa looked too hot only in her underwear, full of hickeys and a bit sweaty from sex, showing her damn tattoo and her toned arms.

The brunette only shrugged saying "I had to make sure"

Clarke rolled her eyes again and thought for a long while before saying "Never have I ever finished a night with a hook up without letting them touch me" Lexa didn't even look at her, she just leaned closer to the table, took the bottle and passed the salt to Clarke "Wait, really? W-why? How?" Clarke said not taking that salt.

Lexa -again- avoided her question; she just pushed the blonde's head to the side so she could put the salt on her neck. She licked it, took the shot and took the lemon- seen that the blonde wasn't about to do it- and moved quickly to her mouth putting the lemon between.

"I'll get that story" The blonde said between kisses.

Lexa backed off from their kiss as she put the rest of the lemon on the table and answered "Sure... if you tell me which of your best friends you had sex with"

Clarke stared at her "...Noup, I think I don't want to hear your story" the blonde said as she intend to take the bottle, but Lexa pushed it away from her "Hey!"

"You can't drink if is not for the game"

Clarke rolled her eyes "Well then ask something obvious" the blonde snorted.

"Okay... Never have I ever kiss or sleep with a guy" she smirked -no, she grinned, a goddamn shit eating grin in her pretty face- at the blonde as she took the bottle with an eye-roll.

Lexa took the salt and lemon, and slipped on the couch so she was leaning against its back, the brunette put the lemon between her lips and salt all around her collarbone and grinned at Clarke as the blonde looked at her cleavage while biting her lips. Clarke moved to straddle her as she licked and sucked her collarbones and neck, she then took a long shoot from the bottle spilling a bit on Lexa before finally suck on Lexa's lips. About ten seconds since the kiss started, the brunette moved to throw the lemon somewhere else, before resuming their make out.

Lexa quickly moved her hands at Clarke's ass and the blonde buried her hands on brown curls. They started rocking against each other seeking friction till Clarke broke the kiss taking a deep breath as she pushed Lexa by the shoulder back at the couch, their breaths were fast, and Lexa was fighting to get back up, but Clarke pushed her once again before speaking.

"Never have I ever..." She moved her hands at the hem of her bra and pulling it off, in response Lexa squeezed her ass and brought her closer "Never have I ever..." Clarkes started purring tequila on her boobs and letting it ran down her stomach "Kissed a girl" she muttered after she cover the tequila in her body with salt.

Lexa took her time licking and sucking Clarke's midsection, leaving some hickeys here and there before running her tongue in Clarke's nipples and playing with them for a whole minute each. The blonde's hands buried in brown locks as she threw her head back biting her lips as she moaned. When Lexa finally reached her lips one of her hands had left her ass to travel down her stomach rubbing above her panties, a wet stop already there. Clarke cant her hips harder against Lexa till the brunette took pity of her and slide her finger inside her panties gently rubbing Clarke's clit, before pushing hard inside of her with two fingers.

"FUCK!" Clarke screamed followed by a moan when Lexa started to rub her clit with her thumb. The brunette moved to suck Clarke's neck when the blonde's moans made impossible to continued kissing.

"God- fuck, Lex- yeah! I'm- aahh- like that, yeah!" Lexa would never say it out loud, but she loved how vocal Clarke was and she loved to be the reason; it filled her with pride.

"You'll be a good girl and come loud, right Clarke?" Lexa whispered in her ear before slowly descending to suck the blonde's nipples, her other hand still squeezing Clarke's ass.

"Yeah! Lexa, make come! Please!"

Lexa curled her fingers inside of Clarke, pressed harder against her clit with her thumb at the same time that she sucked Clarke's right nipple and curled her tongue around it; she sent Clarke into her climax, she shook uncontrollably on top of Lexa, hands squeezing the brunette's shoulders and grinding hard on her lap, head throw back with her mouth wide open as short quick whimpers coming out.

Lexa brought her down of her high but before Clarke could catch her breath Lexa lifted her and carried her back to bed before taking off what reminded of clothes from both of them. Clarke took advantage of the moment and straddled Lexa again; she took the brunette's hands and put them in her own hair before starting slow trail of kissed down the toned body.

Clarke wanted to take her time, so she put her hands on Lexa's hips and pushed her down on the bed so she wouldn’t move -the brunette of course resisted, but Clarke knew how to handle it- she started by softly kissing the inside of Lexa's thighs, then she started to lick and gradually she started to move higher biting softly. She breathed in Lexa's scents and sighed happily against her cunt; she looked up when Lexa lifted her hips and saw the brunette arching her back off the bed, with her head thrown back on the pillow biting her lip hard, both of her hands were on Clarke's hair trying to put her down.

She clearly refused to beg.

"Are you gonna let me take care of you?" Clarke said, she intended for it to sound flirty and threatening, but it sounded really soft, her voice barely above a whisper.

Lexa was breathing hard only through her nose but she managed to open her eyes and look down at Clarke "Don't teas" she said instead; her voice commanding even though she was desperate.

Clarke didn't back down "That's not what I asked" now her tone did sounded demanding as she lifted her head away from Lexa and pushed her hips to emphasize "Will you let me take care of you?" Lexa clenched her teeth but nodded, eyes almost dark looking down at the goddess blonde between her legs "Good... Relax"

For the next half an hour or so Clarke did as she pleased; teased and tasted Lexa, slowly first then quickening her pace and then lowering it again when she felt Lexa was close to the edge. She used mostly her mouth, but by the time she thought it was enough teasing -Lexa never begged, though she did let out some sharp 'Clarke's when the blonde slowed down again- she moved one of her hands from Lexa's hip, moved her other arm to continue to hold her still and she used her fingers; playing with Lexa's clit as she licked her folds, then teasing her folds with her fingers barely going in as her lips and tongue slowly moved above on her clit.

Clarke was about to start teasing again by slowing down her pace when Lexa - _finally_ \- begged. Not that Clarke was teasing her so she _would_ , but it was really rewarding to hear the hushed whimper from the gorgeous brunette.

"Clarke-" she blurted as she shut her eyes closed and her hands squeezed her hair "Please!" she yelped when Clarke pressed her tongue against her clit harder and then clenched her jaw again. Clarke knew it was either to stop the upcoming moan, or regretting her begging.

"As you wish" Clarke fully grinned before sucking on Lexa's count and sliding two finger deeply into her making her moan loud. It didn't take long for Lexa to come -with all the teasing no one could blame her- but Clarke wasn't ready to let go, so she continued to fuck her harder trying to make Lexa's orgasm last as long as she could. What she didn't expect was that to send Lexa into another one without even starting to come down from the first one.

Satisfied Clarke lowered her pace till Lexa could start to catch her breaths, she cleaned -or rather tried to clean- the mess between the Commander's legs before leaving a sloppy kiss on her clit and moving up to rest beside her.

As soon as the blonde was fully on the bed again, Lexa moved to straddle her and kiss her hard, her tongue entering without permission dragging a moan from Clarke as she moved her hands to Lexa's hair, but the brunette didn't let her; she took her wrist and held them above her head on the pillow. Lexa moved so her socked folds were above the blonde's abs and she started to slowly grind on her, she kissed Clarke harder and pushed her wrist on the pillow to emphasize she shouldn't move, but she didn't let go of them, instead she just moved her head and started to bit down her neck grinding a little harder, but not giving Clarke any stimulation.

Before Clarke could protest on the lack on friction, Lexa was off her, heading to the bathroom. The blonde frowned and gasped. Did Lexa really just leave her live that? Before she could think too much into it, the brunette was back form the bathroom, standing on her naked glory with nothing but a harness and the blue dildo it held; Clarke gasped for a total different reason.

The strap was, on simple words, _huge_. The brunette, of course, didn't gave her time to think when she was climbing the bed again, hovering over her, moving the tip of the strap on her folds as she kissed her breasts, collarbones and sucked her neck. Clarke was quick to react after that moving her hands to trace Lexa's back as they started to grind against each other. Once Lexa though Clarke was ready she moved to line up the dildo with the blonde's entrance and pushed its whole length in, Clarke opened her mouth and closed her eyes as she took it all in, she left out and strangled moan that sounded more as a gasp and scratched her nails down Lexa's back. The brunette stayed inside for a second so Clarke could get used to the feeling before she started to thrust; slow movements not going completely out before pushing back in, the got into a rhythm quickly, Lexa moving farer out and thrusting fasted and deeper as Clarke lifted her hips just in time, her legs wrapped around the brunette's waist, ankles crossed on her ass.

Not long after they were both a painting mess, Clarke barely able to actually moan as her breath came out quick with every thrust, and Lexa forgot her mission of marking Clarke's neck with hickeys and bites as she her foreheads rested on the blonde's shoulder and she breathe rapidly.

"Lex, fuck! Yeah! Ahh-I'm... fuck!" Clarke couldn't formulate a complete thought, she felt so full Lexa was reaching so far, the base of the dildo was pressing her clit and Lexa's bear breasts against hers where another huge stimulating. But the brunette took the hint, she started to thrust faster and even deeper, her hands moving to hold Clarke's thighs against her. She didn't stop when Clarke screamed out her name on pleasure and she barely felt the scratched on her back as she focused on Clarke's pleasure continuing with the rhythm so her orgasm would last as long as it could. She slowed down till Clarke was almost limb on the bed, spread under her, Lexa was completely leaning on her, but worrying she wasn't pushing too hard on Clarke's sensitive area.

After a few minutes, when Clarke calmed her breath and came back from the clouds, she palmed Lexa's back, the brunette though she wanted her to move out, so she tried to accommodate to take the dildo out of Clarke, but the blonde used the movement to roll them over so now she was straddling Lexa and she started to slowly ride the dildo. The Commander was surprised first, her hands frozen Clarke's hips as she moved, but then the blonde moved her hair out of her head throwing it back to fall on her back; the motion exposed her full beautiful breasts, and her hard nipples and Lexa could’ve resists to moved her hand there and squeeze them before playing with her nipples.

Clarke let her, moaning and swallowing at the attention the brunette paid to her boobs while continuing to thrust the dildo softly inside of her, but that was only for a few minutes then she took her hands and placed them back on her hips and she started to lift her hips more fully and sat back down slapping the strap inside of her, she knew the movement made her breast jump which made it for Lexa. The brunette's hands ached to touch the bouncing breasts, but Clarke was keeping her hands against her hips with her own hands as she continued to basically jump on the dildo. Lexa thrust right on time when Clarke fell down as she watched with wide eyes and mouth as the goddess on top of her pleased herself.

But she was also been stimulated, every time the dildo would go fully inside of Clarke it would also push right on her own clit, sending waves of pleasure through her spine, every single time. Once again it didn't take long for them to be a painted messes all over again just that this time, Lexa was as close to the edge as Clarke. After the blonde let out a guttural moan she let go of Lexa's hands to move hers at each side of Lexa's shoulders, the blonde took the chance immediately; moved her hands to Clarke's ass so they could thrust harder against each other, and then raised her head to suck on Clarke's nipple.

Just a few more thrusts and they were both coming with loud screams, they bodies shaking together as they rode off their orgasm together. Clarke fell limb on top on Lexa and the brunette wasn't much better, she moved only one of her hands to trace Clarke's back unconsciously. After a minute or two the blonde moved to get off the dildo but fell back on top of Lexa after. The brunette though they would fall asleep like that, but then Clarke stood up and helped Lexa out of the harness before putting it on herself. Lexa gulped as she eyes Clarke's naked glory up and down over and over again, before finally stopping on the strap between her legs and licked her lips at what was to come.

As Clarke adjusted the belt in her hip she casually asked "Would you gave me your number?" Lexa frowned at her lifting her eyes from her examination of Clarke's naked body to her eyes "You know, we've proved again and again that sex is amazing" she looked down at the dildo satisfied with her work; she smirked and climbed the bed, spreading Lexa's legs sending her gaze back down to her body.

"If you want to do this again we'll just have to call or text... at least you know..." she pushed the whole length to the dildo inside Lexa with one thrust making her moan loud throwing her head back, and she stayed there "you would like to stop"

"No..." Lexa sighed as her hips involuntary jerked up making her moan again.

"No what?" Clarke teased as she backed off a little just to push hard again when Lexa was about to answer.

"N-Fuuuck! I'll-" she swallowed "I'll gave my n-umber!" she yelped when Clarke pushed again.

"Thank you" the blonde smiled innocently, before it turned into an evil grin and she started to thrust fast and hard against Lexa.

The brunette would be ashamed of herself for falling into such a stupid trap with Clarke, or for been moaning _so_ loud, but her brain was short circuiting, for the big dildo inside of her and the gorgeous goddess pushing it, every time she opened her eyes she could see Clarke boobs jumping and that made her moan again closing her eyes as the dildo reached farer.

"Fuck! Clarke, yeah! Don't stop!" Clarke was far from stopping, Lexa moaning so _loud_ and so incoherently turned Clarke on so much "Right there! FUCK CLARKE!!"

Only a few more trust and Lexa was shaking uncontrollably under Clarke, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth open, it was definitely the sexiest thing the blonde has _ever_ seen. Lexa has never come so hard in her life, and she's had a lot of bed partners. Clarke was magic and she made Lexa's orgasm last longer than anyone before the brunette fell back in the bed, her breaths harder than after a game while Clarke took off the belt.

The blonde tried not to smile at herself at how breathless Lexa was as she leaned down besides her, covering their bodies with the sheets. Clarke bit her lip when she saw Lexa closing her eyes sleepily and turned around to hide her smiled.

"Good night, Lexa" She whispered before closing her eyes.

***

Lexa woke up slowly, not sure if she was actually awake, with her eyes still closed she started to process what she was feeling; something round in her hand, her front was warm... _'Am I...?'_ before she could finish her mental question the loud ring from a song she didn't recognized filled the room.

 _'Oh, yeah, Clarke's phone'_ she reasoned before moving a little.

Her left hand squeezed what she was holding, which was actually Clarke's breast. Lexa was big spooning Clarke; their legs intertwined, Clarke hand holding Lexa's right which was right beside her head as her arm was under her head. The brunette was too sleepy to gave it a second though, so she just let go of Clarke's boob and put her hand on the bed to lift her head "Clarke... Clarke your phone" she pushed Clarke arm when she accommodated leaning in her elbow "Wake up"

Clarke hummed in her sleep frowning a little "Ive miut" she babbled but Lexa started to get annoyed by the phone.

"Clarke wake up, your phone is ringing, go pick it up" she pushed Clarke's face this time making her pout as she opened her eyes.

"Fine" the blonde sat barely conscious before walking to her phone in the floor.

As Clarke exited the room taking the first hoodie she found, Lexa checked the time _'12:02pm'_ read the clock. Lexa didn't have classes till four Wednesdays, but she normally still woke up before ten-thirty _'must be the great sex'_ she shrugged falling back in bed. She stayed in bed for a few more minutes listening to the murmur of Clarke's voice in the living room before getting up and going to the bathroom. When she was out she walked past the door of her room, noticing Clarke getting dressed and walked to the kitchen _'I'm starving'_ she thought as she put water on her kettle.

Lexa was putting two toasts to roast when Clarke sat on the other side of the island of the kitchen, the blonde put her phone on the countertop before speaking "I have to go, Raven asked to go to a brunch with her. Put you number there" she tried not to grin at the memory of last night.

Lexa raised an eyebrow looking at Clarke and down at her phone before taking it and taping her number and saving it with a devil emoji followed by a fire one and a devil one again. She gave the phone to Clarke and before she could ask she explained "You will probably be with your friends, that way they won't know it's me... we both know they won't like that"

Clarke rolled her eyes but agreed, Lexa was right, she was the enemy and her friend wouldn't accept the fact that she had her number, though she could just say it was hook-up and anything serious -which was true... right? yeah, yeah it was- but they still wouldn’t take it. The blonde stood and with a flirting grin she said "See you soon" and winked before closing the door behind her.

Lexa finished her breakfast and sat in the couch when she heard a notification from her phone in her room. She stood with a huff and went to get it -opening the window of her room because... it smelled- and checked the message.

_Unknown number:(12:23pm): See you tonight at mine's_

The message came with three emojis, a devil, a soccer ball and a flame. Lexa grinned as she walked back to the couch; she left the message read and saved the number with a soccer ball, a flame emoji, and a soccer ball again.

***

The next day was quiet, neither Clarke or Lexa heard of each other until about seven in the afternoon when Clarke texted Lexa and asked her to come over later. Lexa compiled without question but due to an early class she didn't stay, still the six hours or so of sex were worth the soreness and weariness she felt the next day.

On Friday night Lexa was laying on her couch after finishing some assignments for her classes, the TV was on mostly as a background sound and she was staring at the screen of her phone. Clarke's chat was open and she was considering if text her or not; on one side she knew that if Clarke offered she wouldn't turn it down, but on the other she was really tired and not really up to, it three nights in a row wasn't something exactly common for her, she also didn't know what was Clarke doing, and it was the day before her game, the final, so maybe she was with her team, or resting, or maybe watching games of the other team to be ready.

Lexa pretended like she didn't care anything about that game, but the truth was she had many mixed feeling; she didn't know what she wanted the outcome of it to be, she didn't know how it would affect her, or if it even would. She knew deep down that she did care, but she didn't know if any of the ways the game would end will make her feel better, or somehow happy or relieve.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Lexa focused back on the screen and noticed Clarke was online too, on an irrational reaction she quickly blocked her phone and left it on the side. She frowned at herself but decided to ignore it as she got up and went for a tea; she still had some more work to do, so she put honey on it to get a little more energized.

When she came back she had a message from Clarke, a simple question mark. She frowned questioning if it was an invitation, or questioning her sudden run out.

' _But there's no way she noticed that. I mean I didn't do anything, and I could have been doing something else'_ Lexa huffed and shook her head; her brain was doing way too much thinking lately. Not sure of how to answer she turned around to look at her living room and decided to send Clarke a pic of all the papers on her coffee table. She wasn't one to send pictures, but Clarke didn't know that, and she didn't know how else to answer.

Clarke answer came not much later with a pouting emoji followed by a picture on her flat screen playing a soccer game, that Lexa assumed was from the opposite team, with a sleepy emoji on top.

Lexa once again considered her answer for a while as she went back to her thoughts.

_(9:54pm): You better win that game_

She wrote.

_Or what? :(9:54pm)_

Was the immediate answer and somehow it made her blood heat up, but also her core.

_(9:55pm): Or you'll never see me naked again_

This time Clarke took longer to answer and Lexa smirked at the screen.

_You sure you want to keep that promise? :(9:56pm)_

_(9:56pm): If you loose yeah_

Lexa hesitated.

_(9:56pm): Your cheating would go to waste_

That made Clarke pause.

For a moment Lexa worried she offended her, but then she growled at herself for caring. They've never really talk about it, Clarke apologized a few time, but that didn't change anything, besides Lexa has never tell Clarke what she thought about it, well, what she _really_ thought, 'cause she had mentioned how upset she was, but now she was just a little resentful.

_I won't :(10:00pm)_

_I promise :(10:00pm)_

Lexa didn't answer right away, because for some reason, something in her head told her this wasn't fake, that Clarke really meant it and not in a cocky way; almost as if she owned this to her, as an apology.

_I wouldn’t risk that view... or the sex that comes with it ;) :(10:01pm)_

Lexa snorted, clearing her head and typed a reply.

_(10:01pm): Too good, isn't it?_

_Tell me yourself :(10:02pm)_

Clarke's message was followed by some devil emojis and some flames.

Lexa sighed shaking her head with a smile she didn't know was there, and ignored the relief she felt when they didn't mention the game anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, once again I'm sorry for the delay, and I this time I won't promise an update anytime soon, but there would definitely be more.  
> Let me know what you though and you can also find me on Tumblr @Blu3haw4  
> Thanks for reading and stay safe!!


End file.
